


Strawberry Bootlaces

by Ladadee195



Series: The Sugar Series [3]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But It Had To Happen, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, and for that I'm sorry, bottom Howard duh, lots of teasing, more food play, semi clothed sex?, you'll never eat Strawberry Bootlaces the same way again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladadee195/pseuds/Ladadee195
Summary: Sometimes you don't need a reason to wrap candy around your boyfriend.
Relationships: Howard Moon/Vince Noir
Series: The Sugar Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Strawberry Bootlaces

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of the sugar series is finally here!  
> most likely the last part unless I think of another one. Enjoy.

The Nabootique is empty and quiet. The occasional rustle of paper the only sound. Vince is in his chair with the latest issue of Cheekbone open in front of him. A large bag of strawberry bootlaces sits in his lap. Every so often a long strand will find its way into his mouth, and he’ll chew it up with a happy grin. Today he’s in black skinnies with rips in the knees, a red band tee that is so faded Howard isn’t sure what it was says anymore but It must still be popular if Vince is wearing it out. It’s one of the few shirts he wears over again. His black leather jacket squeaks every couple of minutes when he moves. 

Howard has a book open on the counter but he hasn’t read a single sentence since he opened it. He’s been distracted with thoughts concerning their relationship and its exciting turn of events. He hadn’t been sure about adding food into the mix. It sounded like an infection waiting to happen, but he liked it, immensely. Or perhaps he liked that Vince liked it? Either way, the inclusion of sweets had changed their -what Howard was calling- encounters. 

Vince called them scenes, and Howard supposed that was the proper term but every single time was intense and left him floating on a blissful cloud of pleasure. ‘Encounter’ was really the only word in his vocabulary that seemed fitting. 

Whatever the word, each time was amazing and with the addition of sweets it was better. He was curious if Vince had anymore scenes -encounters- planned. It had been almost a month since the last one, and while their normal love life was fine, perfect even, Howard longed for the buzzing relief of subspace. Giving up control while having all of it was freeing, and he trusted Vince with his life. He knew if something wasn’t working or sitting right with him, one word would stop Vince in his often sticky tracks. Fortunately everything so far had been perfect, if a little messy.

Giving up the pretense of reading, Howard closes the book with a snap and lets his gaze move away from Vince’s enticing form. It’s going on three pm, the shop will be closed in a few hours and they hadn’t had a customer all day. Vince seems engrossed in the magazine so Howard contemplates dusting and rearranging his album collection. 

He’s just picked up the duster when the door opens with a merry jingle. A young woman enters. She has straight brown hair with a fringe cut to frame her face in arch. Howard stares for a moment as she walks straight to a display of vintage cameras. She has on a navy blue t-shirt, army green cargo pants, and pink chucks. Every time she moves her bracelets clink together like chimes. She’s not dressed like the usual trendy socialites that come around. She’s alone for one thing, and even Howard is sure those cargo pants were never in fashion. He knows, he has a pair that look exactly the same. What he hasn’t noticed is Vince carefully watching him from over his magazine. 

He approaches her carefully. He honestly wants to be a good shopkeep and help her pick out a camera but he knows he comes off creepy most of the time. It helps that he no longer sees every female as a hopeful girlfriend. It makes everything less stressful but that doesn’t help his apparent creep factor any. 

“Hello,” he greets softly, trying not to smile too much. “Can I help you find something?”

By some miracle she turns her attention towards him and doesn’t recoil in disgust or annoyance, she merely smiles and shrugs. “Well my girlfriend said your store had this really nifty camera for sale and I was looking for it,” she looks shy and bites her lip, Howard notes a shiny silver ring across her bottom lip, not that he’s staring. “You see I collect vintage cameras,” she confesses, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear, also pierced at least 5 times in different places. This time he does smile, and it must be the good kind because her smile widens.

“I do too. I’m a big fan of photography,” there is a distinct snort from somewhere behind him, Howard ignores Vince and continues. “I know every model we have in stock. Did your girlfriend tell you the kind of camera it was?” 

The young woman glances behind them for a moment, eyebrow raised in Vince’s direction before looking back at Howard. “I’m afraid not but she sent me a picture! See?” she explains showing Howard a grainy picture on her mobile. He knows exactly which one it is and he also knows they sold it yesterday. He remembers because it had been exciting, Vince had made the sale of course, as usual. The fact that they sold anything was cause enough to celebrate so he hadn’t taken it so hard. Besides watching Vince try to explain photography without resorting to talking about glamour shots was hilarious. 

“Ah, I recognize the model,” he says, not actually knowing the name of it. “We sold it just yesterday though.” 

Her bright smile vanishes with a disappointed frown. He feels sorry for her, it was an interesting model, he even thought about buying it for his own collection. She doesn’t react when he pats her shoulder awkwardly, she just looks the picture sadly. 

“Tell you what, if you want I can let you know when we get more models in?” he asks knowing full well that they won't get any new models. The ones in-front of them have been there since the shop opened. He isn’t even sure where Naboo got them or if they work like cameras are meant to. He just can’t stand to see her look so upset. She brightens marginally and nods before taking a bright blue marker from her bag. He’s surprised when she grabs his arm and writes her number on the underside.

She leaves soon after and he’s left in a weird sort of daze. He makes his way back to the counter and stares at his arm. It’s only a few numbers, in a certain sequence that when dialed will call that decidedly beautiful young women with an interest in vintage cameras. In the past he would’ve been ecstatic, over the moon, passed out on the floor. Now he’s just amused, and slightly annoyed that there’s now blue marker on his arm. It’ll take forever to scrub off. Shaking his head he laughs and sits back on the stool behind the counter. 

“Can you believe it Vince? I finally get a girls number and I don’t actually want it or need it. She was nice though hey?” he finally looks over at Vince to find the younger man watching him intently. His amusement wavers and he frowns in concern. “Vince?” 

If he didn’t know better Vince looked...angry.

Jealous even. 

Oh…

“You happy about that O’ward?” Vince asks, grabbing the bag on his lap and standing. He leaves the magazine on the chair and approaches. He puts the bag on the counter and leans in close. “You thrilled about that little spectacle?”

He sounds properly angry, but Howard knows that he isn’t really. It’s just another aspect of the game they play now. Vince’s is jealous. Howard gets jealous when those pretty skinny young women throw themselves at Vince on any given night out, but they trust each other. They know that no pretty face could change their hard earned and long relationship.

“I am Vince and if we hadn’t sold the camera-”

“-I sold the camera-”   
  
“- I would’ve sold it to her and she would’ve been very happy. She was nice, didn’t seem to be interested in silly fashion flights of fancy or unattainable minor celebrities. She seemed really down to earth. We had a lot in common, me and her. Maybe I’ll call her and ask her out?” 

He wouldn’t really. Sure she was nice, pretty, and they DID have things in common but she wasn’t Vince. She couldn’t give him what Vince did. Even if she could, he didn’t want her too. For so long now he only had eyes for the man in front of him.

“Maybe I’ll even invite her over to look at my own collection, I bet she would like that.” He continued smartly. He knew if he riled Vince up enough they would end up in a very interesting encounter. 

“Yeah? Well you do need more friends. She seemed the sort I guess…” Vince replies, trailing off and eyeing his bag of candy, then he grins. “Hey Howard?”   
  


Opening his book Howard glances up at him. “Yeah Vince?”

“I think you should close up and meet me upstairs...love.”

Like always, the word, the code, jump starts Howard’s heart and sends a shiver down his spine. He tries hard to not let it show but Vince knows he’s been affected. His hand shakes as he turns the page of his book and his breathing has suddenly got faster. Minute details that anyone probably wouldn’t notice if they weren’t looking for them, but Vince is. Howard can’t help it, sometimes he wished he could just to make the game last longer, to make the game better. Other times he isn’t bothered because he likes knowing that Vince can make him react this way with one simple word, filled with so much meaning. He wants so much to be loved, taken care of, wanted. He would never really want to change things. 

He simply nods and watches Vince grab the bag from the counter and make his way upstairs. Howard wonders what Vince has planned but he also knows that sometimes not knowing makes it better. He smiles and takes his time closing the shop. He doesn’t even complain that it’s almost two hours earlier than usual. 

Fifteen minutes later he makes his way up to the flat. The sitting room is empty, save for Vince’s leather jacket which is hung over the back of one of the chairs in the kitchen. He toes off his shoes and ventures towards the bedroom where he finds Vince sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him. He’s taken off his boots so when he stands he’s at least a head shorter than Howard. But that doesn’t stop him from giving Howard a look that clearly means he’s in charge. 

Howard awaits his judgement with bated breath

“First things first Howard,” Vince states, grabbing his arm and gesturing at the numbers written there. “Go clean that off.” 

Howard flushes, he honestly forgot it was there. The embarrassment he feels combined with Vince’s obvious possessiveness makes his half hard cock throb in his slacks. He makes his way to the bathroom, grabs the bar of soap and scrubs at his arm. The soap smears a line of blue across his arm, making him scowl and scrub harder. When he’s finished the only thing left is the faint outline of numbers. He wonders if Vince will be satisfied, if he rubbed any harder his arm would be red. 

Howard returns to the bedroom to find Vince laying on the bed, still dressed with the bag of strawberry bootlaces open on his stomach. 

“Lets see?” he asks cheerfully. Howard shows him his arm and Vince tsks. 

“I scrubbed as hard as I dared.” Howard explains feeling foolish having to make an accuse. 

“Alright, it’ll be gone in a few days anyway. Come over here.” Vince asks, leaving no room for protest, not that Howard would. He calmly approaches the bed and sits on the bed next to Vince’s relaxed form. “Come on Howard, you know better than that.” the other man admonishes as he gently grabs Howard’s wrist and turns him around, then drags him closer so that Howard ends up straddling him. 

This isn't they’re normal position and Howard is worried about crushing the smaller man with his weight, but Vince seems comfortable like this so he lets go of his concerns for now. Even still he makes sure not to put all his weight on Vince. It helps that his cock has risen from half hard to fully hard in the seconds it took to get into this position. He doesn’t want Vince knowing how affected he is in this moment. Of course it’s impossible to miss the bulge in his slacks and by the look on Vince’s face he knows perfectly well the state Howard is in. Its strange feeling this vulnerable while straddling someone. He wouldn’t accept it with anyone else but Vince makes him feel whole, loved, wanted, and controlled where once there was nothing. He only wants Vince seeing him like this, wanting him like this. 

He knows why they’re here right now in the beginning of a new game and he plans on making sure Vince knows that this is all Howard wants. Vince still has the bag of candy open on his flat stomach. Howard watches as he reaches in, pulls out a long strand and feeds it into his mouth. The whole time he watches Howard as if tempting him to do something about it. Howard can’t help an amused smile. Usually Vince is a pretty good dom; alluring, creative, controlled and steady. Howard never complains but sometimes Vince is just ridiculous and it makes Howard love him all the more. 

Vince continues to be silent while he eats his candy, he hasn’t taken his gaze away from Howard since they settled into the position. By now Vince would’ve given Howard an order of some kind, but he’s staying mum for some reason. Howard attempts to decipher this new technique. 

“Vince. What...what do you want me to do?” He asks, feeling foolish but no less aroused. He shifts and shudders when his erection rubs against the inside of his pants. 

“You know this one Howard.” Vince answers running his fingers down his soft t-shirt. Howard watches him for a moment before he gets the idea. 

With an indulgent smile he starts unbuttoning his shirt. He still doesn’t know what Vince wants but at least he can do this. Once he’s done with his shirt, he puts it aside and then removes his vest as well, letting it fall to the bed. Now shirtless he starts on his slacks. He can’t remove them fully because he’s still straddling Vince and he hasn’t been told to move, but he does leave them open with his bulging pants on display. He knows if this had been a few months ago he would be red and shame faced for displaying himself like this but now he feels somewhat confident. Vince smiles as more clothing is removed, he likes what he sees, Howard knows this so he doesn’t feel any embarrassment in disrobing. Besides he can breathe easier now with his slacks open and shirt removed, he was getting hot. 

After that Howard doesn’t need to ask Vince what he should do next because the younger man is already sliding curious but confident hands up his still clothed thighs. Tracing the seams of his slacks and pressing just hard enough that it makes Howard whine and shift again. He still has no clue what Vince has planned, but the open bag of candy between them is surely a part of it and the thought makes Howard eager to move things along. 

“Uhh, Vince maybe I shou-”

“Shhh” Vince hisses at him in a soothing manner as his hands slide back and forth over his thighs, making the muscles twitch with suppressed energy. Right no talking again, Howard can do that but if Vince continues to tease and remain silent himself Howard knows he’ll be suspended between anticipation and restlessness. Maybe that’s Vince’s plan? Work Howard up to a certain point until he’s gagging for release? It’s happened before but never like this and Howard is almost nervously giddy to get to that stage. Where he slips into subspace and nothing matters but Vince and the need to obey him. 

He waits on pins and needles as Vince’s hands move higher and higher until they’re gently but intently smoothing over the bulge in his pants. Outlining his hardness each time he strokes over the fabric, pushing against him, making Howard grind against him. He isn’t sure if that’s allowed but Vince doesn’t seem inclined to stop him. In-fact he presses harder making Howard gasp and move faster. He wonders if THIS is Vince’s plan? 

Not knowing is making him desperate and needy. 

“Vince I-I need…” 

“What?” 

“M-more.’ he stutters, breath shuddering in his chest as he feels his cock throb with need in its cotton prison. He watches Vince grin in delight before his hand is sneaking past the waistband of Howard’s white pants. He can’t stifle the groan of pleasure when Vince exposes him to the cool air of their bedroom. He can’t help whining when Vince runs gentle fingers up the length of him before circling the head slowly and then stroking back down. His hips move, urging Vince to continue and he does and it makes Howard moan happily.

“Who do you belong too Howard?” Vince asks him through the fog of pleasure. It takes a moment for the question to make sense and then another moment for it to hit home in his fuzzy mind. Vince had never asked that, had never played at ownership, not like this anyway. Howard hadn’t vetoed that idea but he never thought Vince would use that particular kink in this way. 

Somewhere in his mind he knows why Vince is asking him. He’d talked to that girl in the shop, had gotten on with her. Had pretended that he was interested in her even though he wasn’t. Vince’s hand slows to a stop and squeezes gently before caressing down further into Howard’s pants where he palms his balls. Howard gasps and thrusts his hips forward. He’s waited too long to answer.

With a grunt his fingers curl into the soft fabric of his corduroy slacks as he tries to gather enough brain activity to speak.

“Y-yours Vince, I’m yours” he says, barely above a whisper. 

“Look at me Howard,” Vince commands softly and Howard realizes he’s closed his eyes. He obeys and whines when he sees the pure intense lust reflected back at him in those deep blue eyes. “I’m yours too you big man, always yours. Only yours, all you need right?” 

Howard nods in answer and continues to move atop the younger man. Vince’s hand is warm and soft on his twitching flesh, prompting creamy pre-cum to the surface. Howard shudders when he feels it drip down and land on Vince’s wrist. He lets out a moan when Vince’s hand retreats to lick the drop away, and doesn't return. 

With one hand still on the inside of Howard’s thigh, the other reaches into the bag of candy and extracts one long strand. Howard frowns in confusion while he watches as Vince silently begins to wrap the long strand around Howard’s cock. He gasps when the cool texture of the licorice bootlace meets his heated flesh. It’s an odd sight to see; the bright red licorice wrapped around his cock like an obscene candy cane, but it makes him moan all the same. He feels so hot, he wonders if the candy might melt against him. 

He wants to ask what Vince is doing and why but he remembers he’s not supposed to speak, instead he takes a steadying breath and stays still. Another strand follows, criss-crossing the first in an intricate design. Vince ties the ends together in a bow and beams at his finished work. Howard feels slightly ridiculous and yet still fully aroused. 

“Happy with that are you?” Howard quietly asks, knowing he’s breaking a rule but not caring, he might start laughing soon as it is. 

“Yeah.” Vince answers as he removes the bag of candy from himself and sits up so that they’re pressed together. Vince’s t-shirt is soft against his bare chest and stomach, its ridden up slightly exposing his navel. Reaching up, Vince curls a hand around Howard’s head, his fingers diving into the curls at the base of his skull. Howard goes weak at the ticklish feeling and it's easy for Vince to pull Howard into a deep wet kiss that tastes like sugar and artificial strawberries. Howard moans and allows Vince to push and pull him, directing him in anyway Vince sees fit.

Howard groans into his mouth, holding onto Vince’s hips and lower back as they move together. He doesn’t want Vince to stop, but he can’t help the way his hips move, grinding his licorice wrapped erection into Vince’s lower stomach. Just thinking about the fact that he has the licorice tied to him makes him want to laugh again and this time he does. Giggling into Vince’s mouth. 

Vince pulls away and gives him an unimpressed look. “Loose the slacks.” 

It takes Howard a moment to understand the command, he’s just been snogged to within an inch of his life after all. When the words do penetrate the thick fog of bliss however he encounters an issue.

“How...how am I meant to?”

“Figure it out,” Vince responds, laying back down and eating another long strand of licorice. “And be quick yeah? Haven’t got all day.” he adds with a cheeky wink as he chews. 

Howard scowls, and feeling ridiculous, sits up and dismounts. He can hear Vince giggle behind him as he quickly divest himself of his slacks. He thinks about leaving his pants on as well but he carefully takes care of those as well. Vince watches him as he returns to the previous position atop the younger man. Now entirely naked he feels even more exposed, his bare ass and balls rest against Vince’s stilled clothed hips and thighs. He can feel the rough denim on his sensitive skin, he desperately wants to grind down against Vince but holds back. 

He isn’t sure what to do now but Vince seems to have an idea. Reaching across to the nightstand Howard watches Vince snag the lone bottle of lube, unscrews the cap altogether and dips a finger in. 

“Lift up.” He demands quietly in a tone that implies no arguments. So Howard does, rising up so now he’s on his knees, taking all of his weight off of Vince. They watch each other as Vince reaches around him and slips his slick finger up the length of Howard’s already damp crease. A shudder travels up his spine and a whimper leaves his mouth. Vince’s seeking finger is ticklish at first, making him freeze and gasp, then as he presses his finger inside it burns so good he can’t help letting out a sob. He’s closed his eyes now so he has no idea that Vince is watching him, open mouthed and in awe of what he’s doing to Howard. 

A second finger follows and when they part and attempt to stretch his hot slick hole, Howard pushes back and moans. Vince echoes his moan with one of his own, which prompts Howard to look at him, the look on Vince’s face makes him whimper again. He knows he’s made Vince look like that and the thought makes his bound cock throb. 

His mind has gone fuzzy and he feels breathless with pleasure. Vince’s fingers are thrusting into him as deep as they can reach at this angle, which isn’t as deep as Howard would like, but it does the job. He honestly doesn’t expect the third finger when its introduced but he groans deeply when it’s squeezed in with the other two sliding in and out of him. 

“You’re doing so well Howard,” Vince whispers, sounding just as breathless as Howard feels. “Taking my fingers, you look amazing.” Howard wants to tell Vince that too -Vince always looks amazing- but he knows not to speak, even now. Besides, he couldn’t speak even if he was allowed. “How does it feel big man?” Vince asks suddenly as his fingers find that lovely pleasure spot inside of him. Howard gasps harshly and pushes back. He isn’t sure if his response is because of the intense feeling of Vince’s fingers or the question but he whines all the same. 

“F-feels…..” he stutters out but the words get caught in his throat when he groans, making the rest of the sentence come out as a grunt. Vince hisses and slows his fingers until they’re teasing at his now stretched hole. He can’t finish the words, he can’t think. He just wants Vince to fuck him. He knows he must look wrecked with desperation. His smoke thin curls have fallen into his face, he can feel them; wet with sweat as they shift against his face. 

“Come on O’ward, talk to me.” Vince pleads. He sinks one finger back into Howard, brushing lightly against his prostate. It’s just enough to get him moving again, but not enough to be satisfying. 

However it does allow him to gather enough brain cells together to answer. “Feels...Ah amazing Vince, more...more please.” he whimpers and moves against Vince, searching for more sensation. He whines loudly when Vince removes his fingers altogether. 

No longer distracted Howard watches as Vince lays back and begins to undo his own jeans, pulling his erection through the gap in his bright red pants. The uncircumcised head is wet with excitement and Vince gasps as he strokes himself a few times, covering his cock with leftover lube. 

“You want my cock Howard? You wanna ride me?” he asks breathlessly. Howard nods dumbly. He can feel the wetness from Vince’s hand and erection on his thighs and buttocks. The sensation makes him shudder with barely contained enthusiasm. He won't do a thing until Vince tells him to, that’s a part of the game. He wants to so desperately, but he waits on the knife edge. 

Vince grins at him and with one hand steadying his erection he lets his other hand wander up Howard’s right leg to his thigh and then higher to his hip where he urges Howard down. Howard lowers himself steadily until he can feel the blunt head of Vince’s cock nudging against his prepared hole. He’s urged further, but he doesn’t need urging, he wants this. He moves slowly and surely until the entire head slides in and then he moves further until he’s finally filled. 

He feels stretched and hot and it stings only slightly but he doesn’t care. He settles his weight, letting Vince push into him until Howard feels pressure against that delicious spot inside of him. He whines and moves, rocking against Vince, feeling the way his cock moves inside him. 

“Move Howard. Fucking use me…” Vince moans up at him, clutching at his hips and thrusting up to try and gain some momentum, it does no good. Howard has positioned himself in a way that only allows for a shallow penetration. He’ll have to move to give either of them what they both want and need. They’ve been playing this game for so long now he’s gotten used to teasing. Ramping up the tension until neither of them can stand it any longer. 

Vince expects it however and just watches him. Heavy lidded, mouth open, and beautifully flushed as he moves. He pulls another strand of licorice out of the bag, licks at his bottom lip and eats it. Howard copies him. He can still taste the strawberry flavor on his own lips. He starts to move slowly and steadily. Getting used to the sensation, the feeling of penetration. He honestly loves the feeling of being stretched, of feeling the head of Vince’s cock moving inside of him. 

“OH, oh Howard more!” Vince exclaims as if he were the one being fucked. Howard can’t help grinning at Vince’s reaction. The soft sound of their bodies colliding and the tight pressure building in his stomach, combined with Vince’s voice is sending Howard skyrocketing towards a messy finish. He wonders if Vince is planning on untying his bound cock from its licorice prison before Howard gets to cum. 

As if reading his mind Vince lets go of his hip with one hand and grips Howard’s cock. It’s an odd sensation, the warm sticky strings of licorice press into him and he gasps. Vince doesn’t make an attempt to get Howard off though, he just holds him, making the licorice melt and rub against the sensitive skin of his cock.

‘You wanna cum Howard?” Vince asks breathlessly. Without an answer he starts moving his hand, stroking at Howard. Not caring that the candy is now being pulled off. They’re both lost in the passion of the moment. In response Howard speeds up. He can feel the burn in his legs, that tight throbbing sensation inside him each time Vince’s cock strikes that spot inside. He’s going to cum. “Go on love,” Vince says, eyes fluttering closed and head tipping back in ecstasy. “Cum for me.” Vince groans as he starts to shudder with his own orgasm. 

The command sends a shiver down Howards back and the sensation of Vince coming inside him makes him spiral out of control. For a long moment neither of them move much. Howard had collapsed forward with a whimper but quickly rolled to the side with a pleased groan. He feels sticky and sore and used, the best feeling. The sound of Vince giggling next to him makes him look over with a confused frown. Vince is sitting up, his still clothed torso splattered with the remains of Howard’s release. 

“What’s so funny? I ruined your shirt…” 

Vince removes his shirt and skinnies before shrugging. “Yeah well it’s an old shirt. I’m laughing at that.” he replies pointing at Howard’s spent cock, with ripped strands of licorice hanging from it. 

“Ugh, thats gross, why did you do that?” he asks, pulling the strands from himself, grabbing a tissue and balling it all up before throwing it in the waste bin.    
  
“Cause it was funny and sexy,” Vince explains with another shrug before fishing a fresh strand from the bag and eating it. Feeling too satisfied and happy to be properly upset about the treatment Howard sighs and turns towards Vince, intending on a nap. “Learned your lesson then?” Vince asks, chewing thoughtfully on the licorice strand. 

Smirking Howard looks at him. “I don’t know little man, we might need another demonstration in the future. Just maybe not with strawberry bootlaces?” he suggests before leaning forward, picking up the strand hanging from Vince’s mouth and eating it. Vince watches with bright surprised eyes as Howard continues to eat the strand until there isn’t much left to do but kiss. And kiss they do, laughing the whole time. 

**Author's Note:**

> again, I'm sorry.


End file.
